


Loving Eyes

by tetsubinatu



Series: Roses for Valentine's Day [4]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/pseuds/tetsubinatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyn's dress doesn't fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Eyes

Lyn could cry. She'd meant to check, but somehow there'd never been time, and now, seeing the way the silky fabric clung to every bulge, she knew she couldn't possibly wear it. Scrabbling through the wardrobe she found the dress she'd worn to Adele's wedding. She'd been five months pregnant.

Her lips pressed together, quivering, as she threw it on and decided that the shoes and earrings would do.

Tim looked up as she came down the stairs. “You're beautiful, luv,” he said sincerely as he handed her a single red rose. 

“Boofll Mum,” said her wide-eyed son. She smiled.


End file.
